


The Purrfect Life Cover

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Twilight
Genre: Abuse, Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns the truth about his inheritance after he is rescued by his godfathers. Can his family keep him safe from Dumbledore and the dominates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purrfect Life Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Purrfect Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668728) by [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene). 



> I really love the characters in this story and felt I really wanted to say thank you to the author for her wonderful story.
> 
> This is my first attempt at this story's cover, and there likely will be more attempts on my part...

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/The%20Purrfect%20Life%20by%20misteeirene%202_zpsttasm04s.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
